


Fly Me To The Moon

by rilayacamren



Category: Boy Meets World, GMW - Fandom, Girl Meets World, bmw - Fandom, rilaya - Fandom
Genre: BMW, F/F, Rilaya, Riley-centric, gmw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 20:32:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7860118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rilayacamren/pseuds/rilayacamren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Maya is a Sinatra fan & serenades Riley. (there's a surprise)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fly Me To The Moon

Riley was just sitting at her bay window just like any other day when Maya came in through her window. This wasn't unusual at all but what was something different is that as Maya came in music began playing.

Riley wasn't familiar with the song and looked at Maya funny. "Maya what are you doing?" Maya slowly made her way in front of her and she then noticed she was wearing a black pant suit. Maya began slowly dancing towards her.

_Fly me to the moon_

Maya was singing to her?

_Let me play among the stars_   
_Let me see what spring is like_   
_On a-Jupiter and Mars_

Maya then grabbed her by the hand and brought her close to her, spinning her a she did so. You could say Riley was enjoying herself a bit due the beautiful smile on her face.

_In other words, hold my hand_

As Maya sang that line she brought Riley's hands to her lips and kissed her knuckles.

_In other words, baby, kiss me_

Maya spun Riley closer to her as the words left her lips.

_Fill my heart with song_   
_And let me sing for ever more_

At this Maya let go of Riley stepped back and did a funny dance Riley found absolutely adorable. Riley loved this Maya, the one that took her heart past the fast beat it usually had into a slow "oh I love you" kind of beat.

_You are all I long for_   
_All I worship and adore_

Maya started making her way back to Riley and grabbed her hands and began dancing with her.

_In other words, please be true_   
_In other words, I love you_

Maya let go of Riley, spun around and when she came back to facing Riley on one knee. Riley was a bit confused on what was happening. Was she imaging it? Was it really happening? She had no idea but her mind was racing and Maya was on one knee in front of her nothing in her and just staring at her with sparkling blue eyes and a giant smile.

_Fill my heart with song_   
_Let me sing for ever more_   
_You are all I long for_   
_All I worship and adore_

Maya reached into her pocket and pulled out a small velvet box. Riley's eyes almost looked comical she didn't expect that.

_In other words, please be true_

Maya opened up the box to reveal a beautiful diamond ring. Riley thought her eyes were going to fall out of their sockets and her jaw was near the floor.

_In other words, in other words_

_I love you_

"Riley Matthews will you do me the honor of marrying me?" Riley had many tears, there were many many tears but she choked them back, got down to the same level as Maya and kissed her with everything she had in her. "So is that a yes?" She looked into Maya's eyes and nodded "Yes, that's a yes." Maya pulled her back into to kiss and they kissed until air became a necessity. "I love you Riley." "I love you too Maya." Man did Riley love her.


End file.
